Pretender's Fairytale
by dECIPHERtHErAINBOW
Summary: Bubba knew he had to get a girlfriend, and quick! But what he didn't know was that that girl would me Marceline, or that he would pay her. But most of all, what he didn't know was that he was going to fall in love with her all over again. (Alternate Universe)
1. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

_A fairy tale is a story for children. Some are long forgotten or altered. But, they are full of fairies or other imaginary creatures and events, filled with a moral of some kind usually._

_Bubba's fairy tale…well, he has had many fairy tales._

_When he was four and five his fairy tale was being a prince of a candy kingdom and other pretty little imaginable beings. Back then, his fairy tale had nothing to do with finding love._

_When he was six, and after reading Sleeping Beauty for the millionth time, he decided he wanted to be like Prince Phillip, to save a beautiful princess and live happily ever after. His innocent mind didn't pay attention to the cons such as fighting off all the beasts of the evil witch. Also, as young as he was, he didn't exactly care too much about finding love._

_But when he was ten…he grew up, it seemed. It's said the first time you fall in love you grow up._

_When he was ten, his fairy tale was to get married to his friend Marshall Lee's cousin, Marceline._

_It's true; he developed a crush on her. Not a small one, but a huge crush where there was not a day without him thinking of her midnight black hair or her amber eyes and pale skin. This kind of crush cause his hear to pound painfully whenever he'd see her while playing with Marshall Lee. Sometimes he's dream about her..._

_He had many fairy tales that included them getting together in the end, or had them as the main love focus. Some had tragic endings, some were dramatic all the way through, others were so sweet and cute it was sickening._

_This went on until he finally confessed at the age of eighteen. The next day... she left without a trace._

_Oh, and how his heart ached then!_

_Bubba grieved, he cried, and baked like crazy. But eventually, he got over her._

**-Bubba's POV-**

I sat nervously across my parents. My father was in a gray business suit and had a serious expression whereas my mother wore her usual floral dress paired with a motherly smile. Out of habit, I tapped my fathers mahogany desk while sweat began to form at the back of my neck.

"Bubba" my father began sighing, rubbing his slight stubble, "I don't mean to be a bad father because this is all for your own good, but you're twenty-three years old and... I'm worried you wont find a girl"

Says the guy who got married at forty.

_Ouch._

All of this went through my system very slowly at first as my parents exchanged nervous glances. Then I realize that I've been blushing. I bite my lower lip before I speak.

"I can get a girlfriend any time I want, father"

"But why haven't you?" he asks simply.

And before I know it, a lie is pouring out of my mouth, "Because I already have one" I say smugly.

My father raises an eyebrow before smirking, "Well then, why don't you invite her over for dinner?" he asks as if he expects me to start crying and confess that I don't really have a boyfriend.

"You know what?" I ask, "I will"

And with that I take of quite smugly until I realize...

How the hell am I supposed to get a girlfriend in three hours?

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

_"Ring! Ring! Ring"_

Grumpily, I wake up from my nap and grab my cell phone that I placed on my nightstand. I look at the caller ID and see it's Bubba. What the hell does he want? He knows that this is my usual nap time.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed

"Did I wake you?" he asks

"Yeah, so this better be good" I growl. Even over the phone I can see Bubba fumble nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"Umm, well... _ItoldmyparentsIhadagirlfrien dbutIreallydon't!_" squeaked Bubba

"Whoa man, slow down" I say

"Okay" he says letting out a sigh, "I told my parents I had a girlfriend but I really don't. You think you can help me with that? I'll even pay!" he begs. I think for a moment before I speak.

"Meet me at the Candy Kingdom Cafe in five"

**-Bubba's POV-**

I waited in a pink table at the cafe for ten minutes before Marshall Lee came. He is dressed in his usual ripped jeans and plaid button up so I have no idea what took him so long until I see someone else walk out of his car...

Marceline.

For a moment I wonder if she recognizes me, but she doesn't. Over the years I can tell she's matured. Her curves are even more noticeable and her skin is pale like the moon. Hugging her body is a simple denim jumper with purple accents and her hair is pulled away from her face by a ponytail.

I let out a sigh before I remember how she left. Quickly, I straiten up as Marshall Lee and Marceline sit down across from me.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get my cuz, Marcy" he says nodding towards her, "You remember her, right?" he asks

I stare for a second before answering, "Sorta" I answer trying to sound sheepish

"Oh, well she'd always play with your cousin, Bonnibel. But when she was eighteen-" he began, but was interrupted.

"I think I can tell my own story, kay?" says Marceline before laughing slightly, "Anyways, when I was eighteen I moved away to be a rock-star. Hasn't been going too well..." she says slightly frowning.

"Wait" I stop them, "So you've lived here this _whole_ time?" I ask, a little shocked

"Yeah, probably don't see me a lot, I'm kind of nocturnal" she chuckles

And for some reason, my heart warms up when she does.

_Stop it Bubba, you are over her!_

"Back to business" says Marshall Lee, "She'll be your girlfriend for however long you want her to be"

Once again, my heart warms up.

"if you pay her."

And the warmness is gone.

How much money do you pay your dream girl who is going to pretend to date you?

"How about twenty-five thousand?" I ask

"_Twenty-five_?" she gasps.

Too low?

"Fifty?" I ask again

"Uhh, how about one?" she suggests.

"Ohh, okay" I agree

"Let's shake on it!" Marshall Lee announces

And when we do, I swear, I feel a spark.

**A/N:Ah yes, more Gumceline! I think I'm kind of starting over if you know what I mean to those who have read 'Happy Ever After?'. Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes and...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Tragic

**A/N: Wow, 7 reviews in one chapter! Thanks you guys! So because of that I'm gonna reply to each and every one of them.**

**brooklyn1shay2black3: Thank you so much!**

**Left-to-die: Yes, it is an interesting pairing. Here's the update you've been waiting for!**

**Adventure time girl 123: Thabk you so much! And I will sink with this ship!**

**KoOkImOnStA: Marceline didn't really wanna take advantage of Bubba.**

**Guest: Here's the update you've been waiting for!**

**critique: eww i hate u**

**xBlackMao: Thank you fro the wonderful review! Yes, his willingness was a bit over-the-top but that's what I wanted it to be.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Tragic**

_Every story has a tragedy._

_A tragedy is what starts the story. Then, usually in the middle of the story, another tragedy happens. And then in the end, it all gets better and there's a happy ever after._

_But sometimes in real life it doesn't get better, sometimes it gets worse._

**-Marceline's POV-**

As soon as Bubba and I shook on our deal, Marshall Lee's phone rang. Sheepishly, he took his black iPhone out of his pocket. He read the text before standing up quite abruptly.

"Sorry guys, I forgot that I have a date with Fionna tonight" he said shrugging. Marshall then ran to his car and drove off.

"Well then, ummm, we should be getting ready fro dinner. Right now it's 4:30 and dinner is at 6'o clock" said Bubba as he cleared his throat.

"Whatevs" I reply as a pick up my bag.

We both walk over to his light blue car before he opens up the door to the shotgun. _How gentlemanly_, I think sarcastically. Holding back the urge to roll my eyes, I sit down. Bubba runs around the back and sits down in the drivers seat before starting up the engine.

In an awkward silence, we drive through the city.

**-Bubba's POV-**

After some time, we stopped at store called Spectra. Awkwardly, I helped Marceline out of the car. I grabbed her hand but she quickly recoiled.

"Listen, we need to act like we're a couple before the dinner that way we're used to touching each other" I whispered to her.

Sighing, she placed her hand back to mine and wore a fake smile. We walked in through the doors and then quickly walk over to the woman dress section. Marceline stroked a few dresses before turning to me.

"So, you're gonna buy me a dress?" she asked nervously

"Sure" I replied shrugging, "Do you like that one?" I ask pointing to the dresses she stroked.

"Umm, kinda" she replied looking down. I walk over and grab all the dresses she touched and a few others that she looked at.

"Any more you'd like to try on?" I ask

"No, all those are fine" she replies with a slight smile.

Smiling, I grab her hand and make our way over to the dressing rooms.

**-5:46pm-**

After some time, Marceline finally walked out of the beauty salon with her hair and make-up done. The dress we decided on was a red, strapless, teacup style dress with a black studded belt which I think looks amazing with her hair that is pinned up into a messy bun. I put my magazine that I've been reading down on the coffee table and stand up.

"You look... amazing" I say, speechless.

A light blush spreads across her cheeks before she strokes her dress, "Thanks" she manages to mumble.

Taking her hand, I walk her out to my car and help her in. As I begin to drive, I place my hand on top of hers.

"Do you remember everything I told you to do if my dad asks any questions?" I ask

"Don't worry, I remember" she replies as plays around with the hem of her dress.

"Okay" I say slowly taking in a deep breath. Shortly after, we arrive at my fathers mansion which is not too far from the city.

Slowly, I stop the car and hope that the butterflies in my stomach go away soon. I help Marceline out of the car before I take her hand. Taking another deep breath, I walk up the marble stairs before pressing the gold, rose tinted door bell.

The door opens to reveal my mother who wears a 50's style polka dot dress.

"Bubba! Right on time, as usual" she says excitedly, "Oh look, here's your girlfriend! What's your name, sweetheart?" asks my mother

"Marceline Abadeer, and you?" she replies

"Donna Gumball, now why don't you come in and take off your shoes?" says my mother before turning to let us in. Hesitantly, we walk in as Marceline's grip tightens. We both take off our shoes, still holding hands.

"Now, why don't we head over to the dinner table?" says my mother, already walking towards the dining area.

We both follow, making various turns until we reach the table, where my father is already waiting.

"Ah, hello Bubba. This must be your girlfriend..." he trails off

"Marceline Abadeer" says Marceline

"Oh what a wonderful name. My name is Mathew" says my father with a genuine smile, "Why don't you sit?"

"Sure" replies Marceline as she sits down. I then sit by her and my mother sits by me.

As we sit down, the waiters bring out appetizers and everyone makes small talk. Halfway through dinner, my fathers questions begin to get more personal.

"So, why did you move to such a large city at eighteen?" he asks

"Well, I guess I just needed some independence" replies Marceline as she finishes up her desert.

"Hmm" mumbles my father, "Bubba, can we talk?" asks my father

"Uh, okay" I reply. Slowly, I follow my father into the kitchen.

"You know Bubba, I didn't think you actually had a girlfriend, but I suppose I was wrong. She really is a keeper" says my father with a smile.

"Thanks dad" I reply

"You know I only wanted you to have a girlfriend for your own good. I got married at an old age and I don't want you to go down that same roa-" begins my father but suddenly stops and falls to the ground.

And then I realize something tragic has happened.

**-OneWeekLater-**

"Hey dad, are you okay?" I ask my father as I lean down on my knee to the cold white floor.

My father takes in a deep breath and pats down his crisp, pristine, white sheets. He continues to take heavy, deep breaths before he speaks.

"Do you love her?" he asks

"Huh? Marceline?" I reply

"Yes. Do you love her?" he asks again. I look up at the white ceiling and think for a moment before I answer.

"Yes" I answer confidently

"Listen Bubba, I probably wont survive the aftermath of my stroke without all this machinery and I'd rather die than live my life without actually living, you know? But honestly, I've felt like I've never really been living life at all and I don't want you to go down that road. So if you really love her, then show her. Live life." he says before his eyes close slowly.

**A/N: So this chapter is sooo long but has sooo much dialog! Hopefully you guys still enjoy this chapter though! So review! Please?**

**P.S. Also, I don't know much about strokes, so if any of it is inaccurate I am sooo sorry in advance.**


	3. Date

**Date**

_There isn't usually a date in a fairytale. It's all love at first sight._

_But that's the thing about fairy tales, they're horribly inaccurate to real life. You don't expect two people to magically fall in love. There will be suffering, but all those lucky people who have found love out there will tell you all the same thing._

_It was all well worth it._

**-Bubba's POV-**

_The room was white, abnormally white. There seemed to be no dust, to trace of anything, that was until a door opened. The odd thing was, was that the door was not attached to a wall. The door just appeared in the air. What was even more shocking was who opened the door._

_My father._

_For a moment, I was shocked until I realized what this all was. _

_A dream._

_Just me and my thoughts. With that comforting thought, I ran over to my father who wore the exact same clothes he was burried in, oddly enough._

_"Bubba" he says, his voice echoing off the walls, "I know everything, this is not a dream, it is a message. I saw it all." he says as he grabs my shoulders. Not a dream?_

_"Dad? What did you see? What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly confused._

_"Love" he answered simply, pulling out a red rose and putting it in my hands._

_I examined it carefully. It was an ordinary rose, other than the fact it had no flaws, there was nothing special about it. I looked up from the rose to see my father was gone, which was odd since I didn't hear him move._

_Slightly confused, I spun around only to see the walls were closing in on me. Slightly in a panic, I tried pushing the walls away, whcih just caused them to move in on me even faster._

_Then everything went dark._

I realized that my eyes were now open. The darkness was just my bedroom, not a messed up nightmare. I got up and quickly put on some clothes before thinking of the dream. What does love mean? Was that something supernatural, or just my imagination?

Shaking my head, I walked to my bathroom to splash some water on my face, hoping it would help me make sense of things. Sadly, it didn't. While sitting on my toilet seat wondering about the whacked up dream, I heard footsteps. Curiously, I opened the door to see Marceline in her pajamas, which did look very good on her. She was carrying a bowl of strawberries to her room which was just a few doors down from mine.

After some pondering, I decided to follow her.

**-Marceline's POV-**

Silently, I shut the door to my guest room. I jumped onto the bed and began eating my midnight snack before thinking of...things.

Like how I was being paid to be Bubba's girlfriend.

I played around with the strawberry in my hands, worrying about what could go wrong. What if we got our story wrong? What if people just didn't buy it? And the biggest worry of all, what if I actually fell in love with him?

A tear rolled down my cheek and landed in my strawberry bowl as I popped a strawberry in my mouth to stop me from crying. There were so many things to worry about that I really shouldn't worry about. Why should I worry if Bubba's parents, uh, mother, found out our whole relationship was fake? But for some reason, I did.

Maybe it was just me being sympathetic. How Bubba's father died truly believing his son was in love. Or how every day, the usually lustrous sheen of Bubba's mother's hair, seemed to slowly disappear along with her usual put-together look. But then she'd see Bubba with his arm around me, smiling, and she'd smile as well, and for a moment she did look truly happy.

Then there was Bubba himself, a sweet guy who really deserved something better than the leftovers of countless other men. The thought of falling in love with him was awful and I pushed the thought out of me, filling up that empty space with strawberries.

And yet the tears fell, and when my door opened to reveal Bubba, I couldn't help but cry more at him. His confused expression, his curly brown hair, his odd purple eyes, his innocence. Quickly I threw my bowl at him and hid under the covers, hoping he didn't see me cry.

"Marceline?" he called out

"Hmm?" was my reply

"Is this a bad time?" he asked. I let out a small peek and saw what he was playing with the hem of his shirt. Why is he wearing casual clothes at midnight?

"No, it's all right" I replied, dabbing my eyes with the bed sheets. I still couldn't think of them as my bedsheets.

"Oh, okay" he sighed before sitting down next to me, "I-I had a bad dream. It was about my father and he started talking about love and-and" he gulped, "then the room closed in on me and, I know this makes me sound like a wuss, but I'm scared."

_Love._

That word made my head spin for a second. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and pulling away the sheets.

"Bubba, I am going to get dressed and so are you. And then I am going to try to make you forget everything for an hour or two. For the first time in the last week, I am going to try to make you happy" I said

"Uhh, okay?" he replied before squinting his eyes in confusion as he walked out of the room. The room, never my room.

Quickly, I slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and a leather vest over a white, tight fitting blouse. I brushed my hair quickly and put it in a ponytail before popping in half a case of tic-tacs in my mouth. I slowly crept outside to see Bubba waiting there, wearing crisply ironed jeans and a light pink button up shirt.

"Come on" I instructed grabbing his hands as we tip-toed downstairs.

Silently, we slipped on our shoes on and made our way outside. I ran over to my motorcycle, which I had parked outside. I handed a helmet to Bubba and told him to put it on as I did the same. When he finished putting it on, I showed him how to sit on the motorcycle.

Over the past week, I was able to explore the woods that Bubba's house was located in and had found this one spot that I wanted to keep to myself, but I suppose this was a special occasion. I raced through the woods and fifty miles per hour and felt Bubba's grip tighten around my waist.

I made and abrupt stop and parked my motorcycle by a tree before grabbing Bubba's hand and skipping around the pine trees that were too close together for me to drive through. After a few minutes, we arrived in a small field of daisies, ranging from pink to purple to white.

"Have you ever seen this place?" I asked

"No, but I'm glad that you showed me" Bubba replied with a slight smile.

Yawning, I laid down on the slightly wet ground and spread my whole body out. Next to me, Bubba did the same so the very tips of our fingers touched. And for a second, I felt a fluttering in my heart but quickly pushed it out.

"Since we're 'dating'" I said, putting air quotations around 'dating', "I figured we should go on this date, you know?" I asked

"Y-Yeah" Bubba replied sitting up and I did the same. Bubba stared at me for a moment before tucking in a stray hair behind my ear, and no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks.

"Sorry, was that awkward?" he asked

_Kinda_, "No, not really" I muttered looking down, feeling his smile.

"Your hair is really pretty you know" Bubba whispered.

"Thanks" I replied.

And then I don't know what came over me, but I leaned forward until I was sitting on his lap and had my arms wrapped around his neck. I gently pressed my lips on his cheek, barely touching the corner of his lips. After I pulled back, Bubba stared at me for a moment with a light blush over his cheeks.

"Sorry, It's just that since we're supposed to be dating we should be used to doing stuff like that" I said. _Liar._

"Oh, well then, if we're supposedly dating, we should know stuff about each other. So, let me understand who exactly is Marceline Abadeer" he asked

"There isn't really that much to say really. But I guess one important thing to note is that I love music" I replied

"Really? Do you play an instrument? Sing a little?" he asked

"I sing and play bass" I said

"Interesting, I play the piano" he said with a smile

"Hmm, perhaps one day, we could do a duet." I replied

After the brief conversation, there was a silence. Not an awkward silence, a comforting one that relaxed you. Bubba played around with the daisies while letting out a slight hum. He then looked right at me before opening his mouth to speak.

"These flowers are pretty. Almost as pretty as you" he said, dead serious before winking with his left eye. Then I realized he was just trying to make sure we were used to doing these couple's stuff.

"Thanks" I mumble just as Bubba begins to undo my ponytail, "What are you doing?" I asked

"You'll see" he said mysteriously. So I just sat there as Bubba did something with my hair. After a few moments, I realized that he was braiding it while weaving daisies into it. When he was done, he wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"How do you know how to do that?" I asked

"When I was little, I would play with my cousin, Bonnibel, and she thought me how to braid so I could do it for her." he shrugged

"Wow, and I thought she was bossy around me" I laugh before looking at the horizon to see the rising sun, "Ah, well, we really should be heading back" I say

"Of course" said Bubba as he stood up and took my hand.

And then we sped off, back home. To our home.

**-Donna's POV-**

It was early in the morning and I was sitting in front of the computer trying to understand this whole marketing system when I heard footsteps upstairs. Worriedly, I ran upstairs to check on Bubba only to see him laying in his bed with his arms wrapped around Marceline's waist.

And for a moment, I wasn't worried about the market funds.

For a moment, I was happy.

**A/N:So this chapter is incomplete. I just didn't feel like leaving you guys hanging because I wont be able to update during spring break. Just please know that this chapter is unedited so there are a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. I will edit this chapter as soon as I get back, so I hope you enjoy!**

**EDIT:Okay, So I have now finished this chapter and edited it up. I honestly hope you guys enjoyed it because I felt so bad about going away on vacation I sat down for 3 hours today to finish this chapter so I _really _hope you guys liked it.**


	4. The Rock

**A/N: So, this is my very first update in a while and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging but there were a few issues at school involving bullying and I've been out of the country for the last two months. But I've also been trying to write my own stories, not just fanfiction. Hopefully, you guys understand. Also, I'm going to start doing things in a third person perspective.**

**Anyways, here we go with the next chapter of ****_'Pretender's Fairytale'!_**

**~o0o~**

When Marceline woke up, she did not expect to find herself laying next to Bubba with their legs intertwined and her face mere inches away from his. So, she did what her instincts told her to do. Let out a squeak and quickly sit upright. Bubba stirred slightly but remained asleep, and Marceline released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had to admit, he did look very cute in his sleeping state.

_God, did I just think that? Don't be a creep Marceline!_

As if on cue, Bubba awoke. His eyes fluttering open while he rolled over, falling onto the floor. He let out a little squeak and Marceline couldn't help but giggle.

"Morning!" she chirped and the slightly confused Bubba who was just now remembering last nights events.

"I didn't know you were a morning person" he said

"It's the afternoon" replied Marceline with a smirk, "I gotta go take a shower"

Bubba nodded as Marceline left and then went to his own closet to pick out a new outfit for the day. Eventually, he decided that a basic hoodie and jeans would do. When he made his way downstairs, he saw his mother slaving away on her laptop as she usually did nowadays. Their chef, Antonio, had left now cold eggs and bacon out for breakfast and Bubba scarfed them down.

"Bubba!" chirped Donna, "Looks like you two lovebirds finally woke up!"

Bubba shrugged as his mother returned to her laptop and he grabbed a banana and began to peel it. In that moment, Marceline walked down the stairs with fresh clothes and wet hair. She smiled gingerly at Bubba before heading over to eat breakfast.

"Hey" smirked Marceline before pecking Bubba lightly against his cheek and eating her breakfast.

"Oh, here" said Marceline as she passed her bacon to Bubba, "I'm a vegetarian"

"Thanks" smiled Bubba as he ate the bacon.

That was the only time Marceline and Bubba actually talked that day. Bubba was busy with other affairs and Marceline mostly hung out in their room, because after breakfast, Donna had a very important thing to say to Bubba and Bubba only.

"Yeah mom?" he asked, slightly intrigued

"Yes, well, your fathers will was read and. How should I put this..." she trailed off, now mindlessly typing on her laptop to make it seem as if she had to do something important.

"Mom, just spit it out" encouraged Bubba

"He didn't leave you anything except a few things..."

"What?" asked Bubba, completely bewildered

"Okay, so you're 24 years old, right? Well, he left you everything, but only if you were married before the age of 25" answered Donna, trying not to get Bubba too upset.

"Can you explain this a little differently?" asked Bubba

"Well, your father always assumed that he'd die after you're 25. So if you weren't married by then, you'd get nothing. However, since he died so suddenly, you can still get married and inherit everything. The business, this house, all of your fathers wealth. Well, everything" answered Donna, "Now don't try to force that poor girl to marry you just because of this, you are approaching your 25th birthday, but don't make her do something she doesn't want to do"

"Don't worry mom" said Bubba

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Donna

"I was already planning on it."

**~o0o~**

"I didn't think you had it in you to lie this much" said Marceline as she leaned against the wall with her signature smirk on her face and arms crossed.

"I'm sorry" said Bubba, ashamed of his own selfish actions, his head down and his pink hair covering his oh-so ashamed eyes.

"Well, you better make sure I get a pretty damn big rock" replied Marceline

"Wait, you'll do it?" asked Bubba, astounded at Marceline's response, "Shouldn't we settle other things first? Such as how much I'll be paying, and what you'll be doing, being my wife and all.."

"Bubba" interrupted Marceline, "I am not a girlfriend for hire. I am a friend of yours, I will gladly marry you. Besides, it isn't exactly a punishment. And don't think I wont be charging you. Not in money, but some other way, okay? So don't feel guilty about it."

"Am I dreaming? Is this real?" asked Bubba

"No, you are not dreaming, this is real. But there's something I do need to tell you first." said Marceline with a serious tone of voice, her head now bowed and signature black-blue hair covering her face like curtains.

"What is it?" asked Bubba with sincerity

"I've been married before"

Marceline couldn't believe what she had just done. The skeleton she had just set free from her closet. She couldn't dare look at Bubba, or even imagine what he was feeling. Because deep deep down inside, she really did care for him more than she really should. And she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

**A/N: Shocker! Who do you think Marceline's former spouse was? I bet a lot of you know, but I'll ask anyways! Sorry the chapter was so short but this is just a quick update. Sorry if things are moving a little too fast, but don't worry, they're just friends for now and as they go down the path of marriage will they realize their true feelings for each other! Yay!**

**And now, for me to reply to chapter two's reviews:**

** critique: Can you just please lay off my story? Thank you in advance.**

** BigSlayerGuyMan: Ah, yes. Tragedy strikes!**

** xBlackMao: I honestly adore your reviews, they are so refreshing from the typical 'good job!' or 'update please!' so thank you for that. I also love how you pay attention so much, and your advice actually helps me out as an author. So once again, thank you so much!**

** Gabriella cole: Ah, doesn't everybody?**

** Guest: Here it is!**

** atopthewatertower: Yes, I agree, the Gumceline pairing is super cute and thank you for your compliments.**

** kelsey: Thank you for your multiple reviews and compliments.**

**And for the review on chapter 3:**

** antisociallonewolf123: Thank you so much! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**

** The Kid: I hope so! I was going for cute and 'aww' worthy.**

**Well, I can hopefully see you guys next time!**


End file.
